sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Devi Satome
Name: Devi Satome Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: drawing School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: skinny,medium height, hair is short and dyed green, usually put into a mohawk, but when down it almost covers her eyes. she usually wears all black and if not its usually red outside of school. her eyes are naturally blue as her mother was american. she wears red or black contacts depending on her mood so you never see her real eye color.she has a few aquantinces but none that she would consider friends. she has a tatoo of a skull on the back of her neck, and a green snake wrapped around her left arm.she loves to draw but soemtimes draws pictures with safty pins on her legs,she never wears shorts as to cover this. also likes dressin in the 80's western style. Biography: Devi lives with her uncle who is a drunk and sometimes abuses her. When she was ten she saw her dad beat her mom to death so she ran upstairs in his room got the gun and came back down and shot his to death. she was not charged as they called it an act of self defense.After everything that happened she shut herself off the the world, and rarley talks to anyone unless she has to. She even sent her uncle to the hospital oneday becuase she stabbed him after he started beating her. Her uncle said it was an accident when she was ooking because he didnt want to ger hinself into trouble. Her only friend in the world is her abanded puppy that she found called cat. She likes listening to classical rock and some of the modern new aged rock. She also likes drawing and reading, and usually locks herself into her room with the stero blasting and draws. She plays the guitar,keyboard and sometimes drums. She also drinks as her uncle got her hooked to it, but she doesnt drink that she turns drunk like him. Other: Devi is not afraid to kill anyone, she did wrestling for two years in school so she can fight back. She is not an awsome fighter though, shes moderate but if the time calls for it she can defend herself well. Number: 13(if not taken) As written by cldukillurbestfriend. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Colt M1911 (.45ACP) Conclusions: The wrestling will come in handy, for sure. The fact that she shot and killed someone will also help her, seeing how she probably already knows how to shoot, although since that was a while ago (and who knows what kind of gun she was using?) it might not help too much. The fact she doesn't have any qualms about killing can make her a contender. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Cillian Crowe Collected Weapons: Colt M1911 (issued weapon, to Shinya Motomura) Allies: Mr. Bear Enemies: David Jackson, Hawley Faust, Amanda Jones, Madelaine Shirohara, and Marcus Roddy could be considered her enemies, as could Glenn Hughes and Chi Masumi for not allowing her to join their groups. Cillian Crowe was her only definite enemy, though. Mid-game evaluation: Devi's game began at the hillside cliff, where she sat in contemplation for a few silent moments before deciding to draw the competition toward her. Raising her issued Colt M1911 into the air, she fired two rounds off, hoping that the gunshots would draw some attention into the area. Much to her disappointment, nobody ever came. Instead, Devi fell asleep on the cliff and was roused the next morning by Danya's morning announcement. The announcements ended, and another voice spoke out to Devi, but this time, it wasn't one anyone else could hear. The voice came from her stuffed teddy bear, the object she had clinged to since childhood. It told her to hurt herself... to kill herself... to end it all right then and there. In a fit of rage, Devi ripped one of its eyeballs off and threatened to do the same to the other if the bear didn't shut up. Finally, the voice quietened down, and Devi packed her belongings and headed off toward another area. She wandered along through the wilderness, but the bear had begun talking again. Still, it beckoned her to end her life, and in desperation, Devi removed the bear from her issued dufflebag and began beating its head into a rock. It stifled the bear... for the moment. Inevitably, she decided on a course of action. She would find some of the more naive players, become their ally, and ride their coattails until the end of the game. Then, she'd take them out herself and become the winner. Once it was decided, Devi headed off for the hospital in hopes of finding an ally. A Note to the Reader: The next thread, entitled, "Arriving at the Hospital" is not considered part of the SOTF storyline. Because the handler DarkAngel began roleplaying without an approved character, not to mention godmodded and actually killed Devi in this thread, it was considered null and void. However, the link is still provided because it is technically part of Devi's story. Sorry about any confusion this may cause. I'll only summarize the part that is considered canon by SOTF. Devi's trip took her to the hospital, where she decided to take the bold approach and attempted to force open the somehow jammed hospital door. Finding that it absolutely would not open, she knocked, determined to kick the door down if she had to. She found only disappointment again when she came to realize that nobody was in the hospital. She was still locked out, and not only did she not have an ally, but she had no access to the medicines within the hospital either. Eventually, she decided just to bust a window with a nearby rock. Discovering nothing of value, Devi decided to try looking someplace else. She soon found herself at the entrance to the dark caves. Standing idly at the entrance, Devi yelled into the cave for help, then curled herself up into a ball and began crying, trying to lure somebody out from within. Instead of drawing the duo of Glenn Hughes and Chi Masumi out from the caves, they instead pushed further inside and disappeared through another exit, leaving Devi alone once again. Once again, she had come up empty handed. Now, she was starting to get tired, and decided it would be best to find somewhere to stay for the onsetting evening. She moved on to the small house and knocked on the wall beside the broken down doorway, hoping that any of the house's occupants would come out to greet her. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Fellow contestant David Jackson appeared at the door, gun in hand. David asked her how he knew he could trust her, and Devi simply replied that she didn't know what to do to gain their trust. She introduced herself and tried to convince David that she wasn't looking to hurt anybody. David wasn't buying it though. Devi wasn't the best actress, and it seemed her body language was giving her away. Devi pleaded with David, asking him to reconsider. David didn't answer her. In fact, by the time she turned around, he was already gone, having exited with the rest of the group in the house. She cursed the group as they walked away before she, too, headed off, resigned to the fact that she'd let another group slip through her fingers. She eventually found herself at the warehouse, where she entered in time to hear Garrett Langston, Fred Hughes, and Heather Pendergast. Devi was so tired, it didn't matter that there were people in the warehouse already. She walked right past, not even acknowledging them, and laid down in the floor. She needed rest, and she wasn't worried about these people. The Colt M1911 would take care of them if they decided to mess with her. She somehow hoped they would just leave her alone. When she opened her eyes once again, she found that the warehouse had filled up with even more people -- Umi Martin, Aiden Ambrose, and Daisuke Andou. Tired of all the noise and chaos at the warehouse, Devi pushed her way through the congregation of people and left. Her next course of action was simple. She would go back to the caves and see if the people inside had ever returned. She returned to the caves and entered just in time to see a battle to the death between Cillian Crowe and Arturo Villamor. She stayed long enough to watch Cillian get the upper hand and decided to head out the door. Something told her to stop, however, and she decided to attack Cillian, assuming he'd be weak after the battle. Cillian made mincemeat of Art, and Devi saw it as her opportunity to attack. She closed in on him, gun at the ready, but Cillian heard her coming and crept into the shadows, brandishing his meat cleaver. The battle ensued, with Cillian getting the upper hand. His fingers grabbed her arm, and Devi was thrown back to the moments when her uncle would touch her like that, after he'd beaten her. She begged him not to do it again, but the confused Cillian kept on fighting. Devi apologized to her "uncle", trailing his fingertips up underneath her skirt. Cillian's only response to the dirty girl was to raise his meat cleaver up once again and bring it down on her neck. End-game evaluation: What a sad, strange little girl. Fortunately for her, a fellow like Cillian doesn't seem to have urges like that. Pity, it might've put Madelaine Shirohara's death to shame if he'd taken her up on her offer. Memorable Quote(s): "Come and get me!" "I won't succumb to it's evil powers... Mwahahaha! ... Gawd, now I sound really psycho using words like succumb and laughing like that." "Shut up! If you don't be quiet I'll rip off your mouth!" "All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel... blah, blah, blah... POP GOES THE WEASEL! Hehe. I'll find someone sometime." "Come out, come out, wherever you are. Mr. Bear really wants to see your blood, and so do I." Other/Trivia *In case it isn't blatantly obvious by the posts, Devi Satome is an undiagnosed schizophrenic. Threads The various threads that contained Devi. In order from first to finish. *Starting Place For G13 *Sitting Here *Moving On *Arriving At The Hospital(non-canonical thread) *B35 - Starting Point *Hiding *Starting Place For B#54 *Dead Man's Party Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Devi Satome. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Best SOTF character ever, hands down. We may never see a character this perfect again. --Chris ART --Kalopsia Category:V1 Students